


Sundress

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [32]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate touching, Knife Throwing, M/M, Rabble is very good, Tup in a dress, hands off please, he does not miss unless he means to, nonbinary!Tup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tup wears a dress for the first time at work.





	Sundress

**Author's Note:**

> This was something [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I talked about ages ago and I finally decided to write.   
> Picture something like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/dc/17/1d/dc171d5bafb3619cced47e32249ce163--yellow-dress-wedding-guest-yellow-dresses.jpg) for Tup's dress.

Tup took a deep breath, he was a little nervous. He was serving in the club, which was nothing new, but today, he was wearing a sundress. It was a beautiful yellow floral, knee length dress that Fives and Echo had gifted him recently. 

Tup only wore them, around the house, or around the club after hours, where he was comfortable, but he hadn’t worked up the nerve to wear one  _ to _ work. Today he just felt so  _ pretty _ in this dress, it fit so nicely, and flared out perfectly.

Absolutely everyone who worked at the club was so  _ supportive _ , complimenting him and his look, tailoring their comments to the gender he was leaning towards. Anomaly had even offered his expert makeup applying abilities, if Tup ever wanted to try. Tup was definitely considering it. Maybe something simple and subtle, to start with.

So far the reaction had been pretty wonderful from the patrons. Some giving compliments, calling him lovely, or gorgeous. They were all respectful, and it was  _ nice  _ to hear them.

Tup had paused at a table to watch the stage for a moment. Rabble was on, and he was wearing his garter belt/knife holster that Anomaly given him. It looked  _ marvelous  _ on him.

Tup stiffened as he felt a strange hand touch his leg just below the hem of his dress. This sort of thing happened occasionally, not often, but Tup had never encountered it himself. Maybe the patron didn’t realize.

“Sir, we have a no touching policy with our staff unless you have previous permission.” There. Clear and concise.

“You’re all paid to get touched, anyway,  _ sweetheart _ . I’m just taking what I paid for when I walked in.” Okay definitely a sleezebag. How did this chakaar get by Wolffe’s prescreening? Granted, lying on that  _ can _ be pretty easy as long as one had a clean record. 

The guy’s hand slid up his leg, grabbing onto his inner thigh. Tup couldn’t move. Fives had gone over what he should do if this ever happened. He felt frozen, mind blank, forgetting everything Fives had taught him. 

“Ow! What the fuck!” The man’s hand jerked away, allowing Tup to breathe again. He looked over to see a knife stuck in the chair in between the guy’s legs, pinning his expensive pants, and a trickle of blood from where it nicked the skin. 

The music had stopped, and Tup looked up at the stage to see Rabble standing there, his knife holster empty. His voice was chilly, “Next time I won’t miss.” 

“What do you mean, ‘ _miss_ ’?! You ruined these pants and I’m fucking bleeding!”

Rabble repeated himself, slower, to make sure he was understood, “Next time. I. Won’t. Miss.” 

The guy looked between the knife’s placement, to Rabble, then back to the knife. Tup watched as the color drain from his face, and swallowed audibly. 

By this time Jesse had made it through the crowd, and was manhandling the sleezebag towards the door, not being particularly careful. 

Rabble jumped off the stage and made it over to Tup, resting his hand on his wrist, “You okay, Tup’ika?” 

Tup smiled softly, “I am now. Thanks to you.” He leaned forward and gave Rabble a light kiss on the cheek. 

Rabble blushed and ducked his head, as he reached for his knife, and yanked it out of the chair. The depth it was embedded into the wood was honestly impressive. 

“What do you say folks, anyone want Rabble to continue his dance?” Kix said over the mic, trying to bring up the mood for the club. Rabble smiled brightly at Tup before easily hopping back up on stage. He started a new dance as Tup worked his way back towards the bar, where Echo and Fives met him. They wrapped him in a hug, as Cody told him he could have the rest of the night off. Anomaly was taking up server duties for the evening. 

Tup thanked Cody as him, Fives and Echo headed to a private room to talk. Despite the interlude with the _chakaar_ , Tup had a good first evening wearing a dress, and was sure he would do it again, not going to let one asshole get him down.


End file.
